Cognoscenti Cabrio
The Enus Cognoscenti Cabrio is a two-door convertible in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Cognoscenti Cabrio is a 2-door version of the existing Cognoscenti. Its design is based after the real-life Bentley Continental GT. The car seems to have the same bonnet and front fascia as the Cognoscenti but has more sloping lines that lead down the side to the rear end. It has the traditional front grille found on the normal Cognoscenti with 3 air intake vents. The front bumper features horizontal chrome strips either side of the main grille, just below its bottom edge. All of these intake grilles are painted black. One vent is in the middle with two smaller side vents on the sides. The sides of the car features a more straight line design until it reaches the rear fender and quarter panel. The car has side skirts that fall low to the ground. The side windows feature chrome trim along the edges and the B pillar is finished with a black polymer surface. The car features a rear-side window that follows the sloping design line and falls to the rear fascia. The rear of the car is a hatchback like design with the same general look as the normal Cognoscenti. The Cognoscenti Cabrio features large 10-spoke wheels with wide track medium-profile tires. The car features a two-piece folding hardtop that stores in the trunk area under the truck lid. The top takes very little time to be raised or retracted. Performance Visibly it is clear that the car's suspension is focused more on comfort, in its debut appearance, when it was it hit it showed that it has a fairly loose anti-roll bar setup within its suspension system. The exhaust note sounds notably sportier than the more hushed saloon version and as a result suggests better acceleration (possibly also due to more than likely lighter weight). The top speed is very good, as well as acceleration. Handling is top-notch due to a not-so-lengthy wheelbase. Rollovers are not a factor when it comes to cornering. Overview Gallery EnusCognoscentiCabrio-Front1-GTAV.png|Top up (Rear quarter view). EnusCognoscentiCabrio-Front2-GTAV.png|Top down (Rear quarter view). Congnoscenti-Cabrio-FrontView-GTAV.jpg|Front view of a wine red Cognoscenti Cabrio. Cognoscenti-Cabrio-RearView-GTAV.jpg|Rear view of a wine red Cognoscenti Cabrio. EnusCognoscentiCabrioPoppy-Front-GTAV.png|Poppy Mitchell's pink version (rear quarter view). CognoscentiCabrio-GTAV-Billboard.jpg|Billboard advert of the car. Car-interior-Cognoscenti-Cabrio-gtav.png|Interior Notable owners *Poppy Mitchell owns a pink Cognescenti Cabrio. She can be seen driving it during "Paparazzo - The Meltdown," and can be taken after the mission is completed; it features a unique license plate that reads POPPYMI5. Her variant resembles Paris Hilton's Pink Bentley Continental GT. Paris Hilton's Pink Bentley proof *Molly Schultz owns a red Cognoscenti Cabrio which is seen mostly during the mission "Legal Trouble." Locations GTA V *Can be bought for $185,000 from Legendarymotorsport.net. *Many are seen in Vinewood Hills during the mission Marriage Counseling. This is the only time they spawn in traffic. GTA Online *May be driven by the Sentinel XS Driver. However, because it is considered a "high end" vehicle, it cannot be stored if you steal it off the street. *Can be bought for $185,000 from Legendarymotorsport.net. Trivia *If you to take Poppy Mitchell's Cognescenti Cabrio and take it to Los Santos Customs you may notice that her car is already upgraded with Street Brakes, EMS Upgrade level 3, Musical horn, Turbo tuning, and wheels are also modified from its stocked wheels. *The default radio station for Cognoscenti Cabrio is FlyLo FM and Soulwax FM. See also *Cognoscenti, a sedan version of the Cognoscenti Cabrio. Navigation de:Cognoscenti Cabrio Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Enus Category:Vehicles in GTA Online